


i know that youll always be my happy ending

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Jealous!Lukas, M/M, is a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which lukas gets jealous





	i know that youll always be my happy ending

Philip and Lukas have a routine when they go to the movies. Lukas gets the tickets, Philip gets the snacks, and the two meet up at near the butter machine. They trade off, and Lukas butters the popcorn the way he wants. Then they go in, sitting all the way at the top, and do their best not to talk too much during the film.

But today, Philip isn’t waiting for him.

Doing a quick scan around the lobby, Lukas assumes the line for snacks is particularly long today.

That’s when he sees Philip with a group of kids their age. 3 boys, two girls.

And one of the boys wraps Philip in a hug. And Philip hugs him back.

Lukas’ stomach tightens, and he heads their way, swallowing the rock in his throat. Something sours in his stomach at the sight of the boy keeping a hand on Philip’s arm.

Lukas sidles up beside him, nervous and shy all of a sudden. Philip glances over at him, lips curling up in a smile.

“Hey. I just ran into some old friends.” Philip says.

“Friends, huh? I recall you and Lee were  _very_  good friends.” Says one of the boys, nodding at a handsome Hispanic boy, the very boy who hugged Philip.

Lukas pretends not to feel the knot in his belly. After all, he’s here with Philip. They went through hell just to get here. It’s him and Philip, all the way.

But that boy, Lee, is looking at him in a way that is much more than friendly, and Philip doesn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“Who is this?” One of the girls asks, a pretty girl with dark skin and bright eyes. She gives Lukas a flirty smile, but it doesn’t even make him blink.

Philip, as if just realizing that Lukas and the group are strangers, shifts toward Lukas.

“This is my boyfriend, Lukas.” He says. He gives Lukas a smile, one reserved just for him, and loops a finger through one of Lukas’ belt loops tugging him closer.

Lukas doesn’t miss the millisecond of contortion on Lee’s face. Philip does, because he continues talking with the group. Lukas talks to them for a few minutes, before nudging Philip and reminding him that the movie is about to start.

Philip looks almost disappointed to be pulled away from them-from Lee-but makes his way to the theater alongside Lukas.

They climb to the top, their normal spot, and settle into the seats, the popcorn resting in Lukas’ lap, something to hold onto and focus on so he doesn’t have to talk to Philip.

He isn’t enough for Philip. Maybe that boy, Lee, was. Maybe he could be.

Is it selfish of Lukas to stick around? Is it selfish when there are so many people that are better for Philip? People deserving of Philip’s love?

Philip takes the popcorn from Lukas, setting it on the ground and twisting in his seat to look at Lukas, face nearly a shadow in the dark theater.

“What’s up?” He asks. Lukas, feigning normalcy, looks over at him, brows arching.

“What? Nothing’s up.”

“You’re not eating the popcorn. You always eat the popcorn.”

“I’m just not hungry.”

Philip snorts.

“You can’t bullshit me. You should know that by now.”

“Seriously. It’s nothing.”

Philip narrows his eyes, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“Does your stomach hurt?”

“Not funny-“

“It does. It totally does.” He says, smile widening.

“It does not-“

“You’re jealous. Lukas Waldenbeck, jealous.” He says, shaking his head.

“I am not.”

Philip reaches over, taking Lukas’ cheek in his hand and forcing him to look his way.

“I dated Lee. Sophomore year. For 3 months. It didn’t work out.”

“That’s cool. He seemed nice.” Lukas says, voice dripping with faux interest. Philip knows it and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t care about him anymore. I’m with you. Not Lee. Not anybody else. You. Okay?”

Lukas frowns, averting his gaze.

“You could be with someone better,” Lukas says quietly.

Philip presses his lips together, pausing.

“That’s not your decision to make. I get to decide who’s good enough for me. It isn’t up to you or anyone else.”

“But-“

“I love you, you idiot. You’re good enough for me. I don’t want anybody else.” Philip says, in a bout of honesty, revealing more about his emotions in words than Lukas is used to.

Lukas licks his lips, and nods. Philip leans forward, tipping his forehead against Lukas’ for a fraction of a second before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and sitting back.

“Now shut up so we can watch a shitty alien movie,” Philip says, pushing the armrest up and leaning into Lukas’ side. Lukas smiles, and wraps an arm around Philip, pulling him closer.

And the little green monster inside his stomach is forgotten.


End file.
